Automated analyzers are well-known in the field of clinical chemistry and in the field of immunochemistry. Representative examples of such automated analyzers include, but are not limited to, PRISM® analyzers, AxSym® analyzers, ARCHITECT® analyzers, all of which are commercially available from Abbott Laboratories, Cobas® 6000, commercially available from Roche Diagnostics, Advia, commercially available from Siemens AG, Dimension Vista, commercially available from Dade Behring Inc., Unicel® DxC600i, commercially available from Beckman Coulter Inc., and VITROS, commercially available from Ortho-Clinical Diagnostics. Each of these analyzers suffers from various shortcomings, some more than others. Some of the shortcomings encountered by more than one of these automated analyzers include the use of large volumes of sample, the use of large volumes of reagents, the generation of large volumes of liquid waste and solid waste, and high costs. Some of the aforementioned automated analyzers are not designed so as to be able to carry out both clinical chemistry assays and immunoassays. Some of the aforementioned automated analyzers are not capable of being modified to suit the demands of certain users. For example, even if a user desires to have more immunoassay reagents on an analyzer and fewer clinical chemistry reagents on the analyzer, or vice versa, the user cannot modify the configuration. Furthermore, the addition of additional immunoassay modules and/or clinical chemistry modules to increase throughput is difficult, if not impossible. Some of the aforementioned automated analyzers require a great deal of maintenance, both scheduled and unscheduled. In addition, some of the aforementioned automated analyzers have scheduling protocols for assays that cannot be varied, i.e., the assay scheduling protocols are fixed, which limits such features as throughput. For example, modification of current assay protocols or addition of new assay protocols may be difficult, if not impossible. The ARCHITECT® analyzers currently in use can only support six variants of chemiluminenscent microparticle immunoassay protocols. In addition, some of the aforementioned analyzers occupy a great deal of floor space and consume large quantities of energy.
Users of automated analyzers desire the automated analyzers to have a minimal effect on laboratory operations, e.g., reduction of quantities of reagents and samples used, simplification of ordering of consumable items. Users of automated analyzers further desire more automation of processes, e.g., automated loading of reagents, automated loading of other consumable items. Users of automated analyzers still further desire safer and more reliable apparatus, e.g., minimal quantity of unexpected failures, minimal down-time, minimal time required to diagnose and repair unexpected failures. Users of automated apparatus further desire quiet apparatus and environmentally friendly apparatus.
Currently, the management of reagents and other consumable items used in automated clinical analyzers is performed manually. Customers load reagents and consumable items onto automated clinical analyzers based on need, i.e., low inventory, calibration status, i.e., calibrated lots are used first, expiration date, i.e., oldest items are used first, and menu distribution, i.e., maximization of laboratory throughput. In addition, customers track the usage of reagents and consumable items and manually order replacement items to maintain a reasonable inventory. In addition, customers manually sort reagents to remove recalled products and to manually distribute literature relating to data on the safety of materials, package inserts, and assay protocols. Still further, customers track temperature of the reagents during shipping and storage. Still further, positive identification of consumable items is essential in many industries, and tracking of lots used to manufacture or test a product is considered good manufacturing practice. It would be desirable to automate as many as possible of the functions normally carried out the manage reagents and other consumable items.